


A Winter Holiday

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Christmas Sweets [16]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Early days of the relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pete and Jackie are sneaky, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: On their first Christmas season in Pete’s World, the Doctor and Rose are still figuring it all out.  A Torchwood mission that turns into an unexpected holiday in a cabin might just end up being what the pair of them need.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Christmas Sweets [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/597322
Comments: 66
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aintfraidanoghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintfraidanoghosts/gifts).



> For aintfraidanoghosts’ Secret Santa gift, and Doctorroseprompts 31 Days of Ficmas.  
> Rated Teen for now, might go to mature later. I’m expecting it’ll be about 3 chapters. Merry Christmas!

_ “Doctor,” Rose moaned in pleasure, arching her body against his.  _ Rassillon, the feel of her _. He leaned down to kiss her, but she seemed suddenly and frustratingly just out of his reach. “Doctor… Doctor.” _

Tap, tap, tap, tap. “Doctor? Y’gonna sleep the day away?”

The Doctor opened one eye to catch sight of the bedroom door swinging open a tad, with Rose peeking in. 

“Ya decent?”

The tips of his ears were radiating the heat of embarrassment. He was sure they were a lovely, festive holiday red. His first foggy-brained thought was  _ no, not really _ , because even though he was fully dressed, there was no way he was getting out of bed until things calmed down a bit below the belt. 

“I’m gonna get a shower and then I’ll meet you downstairs. Tony’s lookin’ for you.”

His eyes widened. “Well… tell him to give me a few minutes. I’ll be down for breakfast soon.”

Rose’s brows furrowed. “Everything okay?”

His voice was infuriatingly squeaky when he answered, “Yup! Fine! Molto bene!”

“Ohhhkay.” She grinned at him, with that little hint of pink tongue, which did not help things south of the border. Rose continued to look oh so beautiful. Rassillon, he wanted to be reacquainted with that tongue of hers. He could invite her in… 

The sound of a young boy tearing down the hallway threw a metaphorical bucket of cold water on that line of thought. The sound of Tony’s mother hollering at him from downstairs further added to the chill. 

There was a long, very expectant pause, and then Rose muttered, “Gettin’ my shower.” She smiled again, but it was a considerably dimmer smile than before. She gave him a wave and disappeared. 

The Doctor growled as he rolled over on his back.  _ Why can’t we get it together? In the literal and figurative sense, that is? I want her. I’m sure, it at least mostly sure, she wants me. But here we still are, in two separate bedrooms in her parents’ house… _

It would have been an understatement to say they’d gotten off to a rough start. Possibly, no other couple in the history of the multiverse had gone through the ordeal they’d been through. The Doctor liked being unique, but their experience had been ridiculous, even by his standards. 

The Doctor and Rose hadn’t had a chance to figure anything out in Norway, due to his collapse shortly after reaching their lodging at the little inn near the beach. Along with Jackie, they had found themselves re-enacting the Christmas of the Sycorax invasion. The women had been frantic, the Doctor had been comatose. Pete called several favors and got a zeppelin to them within hours. 

In fact, he’d been unresponsive for a good two weeks following their arrival. He drifted in and out. There had been moments when he could feel Rose’s hand in his, could hear her talking, but then there were hours, days actually, when he felt as though he was floating in the dark. It hadn’t been like the Zero Room on the TARDIS at all, because there was no reassuring telepathic hum from the time ship. It was dark, cold, and empty, and he had clung onto those moments with Rose like a life preserver. 

He’d been too weak at first, but as time wore on, he’d been able to swim his way up out of the dark. Rose had been overjoyed when he finally regained consciousness. 

When his mind cleared, he had found himself physically weak. Then, the certain knowledge of Donna’s fate had hit him, and he was devastated by the thought of her losing her memories. It was as if the Donna he knew had died, and he grieved.

Frustrations with his human body coupled with mourning for Donna had sent him spiraling into the dark. He had lashed out, and Rose, really in no better shape emotionally, had been just as hurtful. For one very horrific weekend, neither the Doctor nor Rose were sure they’d be able to coexist at all. He’d left her and it had taken Torchwood to find the hotel room he’d rented. 

The memory of it made the Doctor shudder to think of how he would have survived alone in Pete’s world without Rose. “It didn’t happen, it’s better now,” he mumbled his mantra into the quiet room. “Rose and I are together. Maybe not  _ together _ together but we’re not alone. It’s better.”

It  _ was _ better now. They’d made tentative strides towards getting back together and the Doctor had moved back into the mansion after their emotions had cooled down. It had taken three months from their arrival in Pete’s universe to get to some sort of normal. They were the best of friends again, just like before. 

It wasn’t enough to be best friends in separate bedrooms anymore. 

Maybe he was just being impatient, and things would happen when they happened, all in good time. And maybe, just maybe, that time was approaching. Rose certainly seemed to be interested. He just wanted to get away, go somewhere alone with her. But Christmas was coming, and Jackie was adamant that the family would be together to celebrate. Nobody could begrudge her that request, since she was grateful they were together at all. So, he’d have to wait a bit longer. Maybe after the new year. Maybe he could kiss Rose on New Year’s Eve and it could leader to something more. Maybe they could sneak off, and…

“Doctor! Hi! Why you still sleepin’? Mummy made banana pancakes. Come on!” As quickly as he had popped in, Tony disappeared. 

__ He sighed in frustration as his stomach growled.  _ Sleepy, randy, hungry. Brilliant being part-human. Just bloody wizard.  _ He threw back the covers and climbed out of bed.  _ Well, at least randy isn’t quite as much of a problem at the mo.  _

That didn’t mean he wasn’t thinking about Rose as he wandered downstairs, following the scent of what was hopefully banana pancakes. In fact, his mind was so focused on Rose (and pancakes) that he tuned out whatever Jackie was babbling about as he entered the kitchen. He snagged a mug and sleepily poured some coffee. His part-human body was now apparently a slave to caffeine as well as the more carnal urges. 

“Well, did Rose come?”

The Doctor nearly spit out his first sip of coffee when Jackie’s question registered.  _ Did she come? Well, I think she was about to in my dream, and probably me too…  _

“Did she come downstairs with you? Blimey, you’re still as barmy as ever. Some things never change!” She served up some pancakes and the Doctor accepted the plate. “What’s wrong with you? You feelin’ okay?” She came at him, her hand out to feel his forehead for fever.

The Doctor sighed, taking a couple of evasive steps back towards the kitchen table. Jackie tended to be a bit overprotective, and while it was nice to have someone concerned about it, she overdid it. “M’fine. Just sleepy.”  _ And a multitude of other things of which I will not be discussing with you at this moment.  _

“You sure you’re not about to have another one of those neuroses explosions?” 

The Doctor stared at Jackie for a few seconds, then realized what she was trying to say. “No, Jackie, I’m not having a neural implosion. I’m just tired and learnin’ to live in this rubbish human body of mine!”

As soon as Jackie whirled around and glared at him, he regretted his words. “Well, whether you’re a bloody alien prat or bloody rubbish human, you’re still bloody rude!”

Tony chose that moment to enter the room, cheerily shouting, “Bloody happy Christmas!”

The Doctor burst out laughing, which he could not help, and as a result, he was at the receiving end of yet another angry glare from Jackie. Luckily rescue came in the form of Rose Tyler. 

“What’d you do now,” she murmured in his ear, placing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Apparently I caused your mother to swear.”

“Ah, Nothin’ new then.” She sank down next to him, resting her hand on the table. He reflexively entwined their fingers. 

“Can we just… go somewhere today, just us?” the Doctor blurted. He hadn’t meant to sound so needy. It seemed as though he couldn’t help a multitude of things right now. He felt his ears go hot with embarrassment. Rose’s brow furrowed.  _ Oh, wizard, now she pities me.  _

“Doctor, maybe this evening? I have to do some last minute shopping with Mum, get things for the party and all that…”

“Right, then,” he mumbled, becoming suddenly interested in his half-empty coffee mug. 

“M’sorry. You know how Mum has been about Christmas this year, Doctor,” she murmured. “She never thought she’d have me, let alone you, here…”

“I know,” he cut her off. “After Christmas, though.”

“Boxing Day,” Rose suggested.

“It’s a date,” he confirmed, trying to smile. 

“What’ll you do while I’m shopping?” Rose asked. Before he could answer, Pete entered the room.

Without preamble, Pete spoke. “Doctor and Rose, just the people I was looking for. Need your help at Torchwood today.”

_ No, I really don’t want to come into Torchwood today…  _ The Doctor looked at Rose, hoping for a possible rescue. 

“We’re shoppin’ today, Pete,” Jackie warned.

“Until half two,” Pete asked. “I’ll give you to then.”

“Oh, thanks for permission, m’lord,” Jackie snarked. The Doctor watched as Pete quickly glanced at Rose and him, then back at Jackie, who looked as though she was remembering something. Her eyes widened. To complete the odd display, Pete arched an eyebrow and nodded. “Oh, that’s a good plan. I’ll drop her off at Torchwood at half-two.”

“Dad, I was takin’ the day off,” Rose protested.

“We’ll get the shoppin’ knocked out, don’t worry. I’ll even get ‘em wrapped,” Jackie waved off her concerns. “She’ll be there.”

“Thought we were on holiday, Dad,” Rose protested.

“Ah, you are, but I really need your help. I can only trust the pair of you with this,” Pete said. “It’s just your area of expertise. Alien related.”

The Doctor’s eyebrows arched. “That so? Whole staff of alien experts, and we’re the only ones who can help?”

Pete nodded. “Oh, yes. And you can trust me on that.” He winked at Jackie, who snickered and winked back.

The Doctor glanced at Rose. Her eyes narrowed as she asked her parents, “Are the pair of you up to something?” she asked.

“Rose, it’s Christmas. I don’t have time to be up to somethin’,” Jackie scoffed. “Eat your breakfast so we can go!”

Rose sighed heavily, and told the Doctor, “Meet you at half-two then?”

“Suppose so,” he mumbled. “I have a project to work on as well.” 

“Oh, really? For the TARDIS?” Rose asked.

It was Rose’s Christmas present, and he hoped she’d appreciate it. “In a manner of speaking,” the Doctor hedged. 

Jackie chirped, “And I know what it is, too! Not tellin’.” 

The Doctor immediately regretted ever confiding in her. (As it happened, Jackie had burst in on him working on it and he had to tell her what it was.) He could tell Rose wanted to inquire further, but Pete broke in.

“Hope you’re finished by two, because the car’s coming by to pick you up then,” Pete announced, and that seemed to be the final word on the subject.

***

“You know I especially like the Sparklin’ Champagne,” Jackie commented, which would have been a nonsequitur had she and Rose not been passing a Posh Cosmetics shop. Still, she repeated her announcement, since Rose’s mind had been fixated on the Doctor and his Christmas gifts. “Just a hint, if you’re needin’ one.” Jackie nodded towards the festive display of sparkly bath bombs. 

“Noted,” Rose said with a nod, (not an eye roll, which was her first impulse.) 

“Sandra likes those strawberry ones. You know, the garden club lady with the gardenias…” Rose mostly turned out the rest of Jackie’s ongoing narration as her eyes skimmed over the display. 

Rose wasn’t happy with the gifts she’d gotten the Doctor. To begin with, she’d knitted a very long scarf that she was planning on wrapping up for him. She had taken up knitting to calm her anxiety during the lulls between dimension hops. Once she’d gotten started, she kept going. It was at least eighteen feet long now. 

_ What else could I give him that would make up for the loss of the TARDIS? That would make waiting for the new one to grow any better?  _ She’d nicked some tech from the basement vault at Torchwood (with Pete’s blessing) in hopes that it would speed the process up. Maybe she needed to look into some sort of getaway for the pair of them.  _ It’s probably too late to book something for Boxing Day, but maybe New Year’s... _

It had been so difficult, those first few months, and they’d needed the recovery time. Now she needed more than just recovery. She needed to move forward. Something, anything to break them out of the stasis they seemed to be in since he’d come back home after their horrible row. 

She sighed, her eyes falling on a display of orange bath bombs. Satsuma scented, the sign advertised. In her mind’s eye she saw them on the hull of a Sycorax ship hovering high over London. Seeing his hand cut off, hurtling to the ground below. Knowing that hand was the reason the Doctor was there with her in that universe. So much had happened to get them to that point. 

_...but doesn’t that sum up Christmas. You go through all the presents and right there tucked in the back is a stupid ol’ satsuma. Who wants a satsuma for Christmas? _

“Well, you’re in a mood today. Not payin’ a bit of attention at all.”

Jolted back into the present, Rose sighed, “M’ sorry, Mum. I just… I have a lot on my mind.”

Jackie’s expression softened. “I know, sweetheart. I’m just happy you’re around with me to Christmas shop. Didn’t expect that, given how the year started. Guess I got a bit carried away.” 

Rose embraced her mother. “I’m happy to be with you, really I am. And I’m glad I get to shop with you and celebrate Christmas with our family and the Doctor.”

“He’s our family, too, Rose.”

She sighed. “I know… I love him. I know he loves me. We had a rocky start here in this universe, and we’re both feeling stressed out and stuck, and I can’t find a good gift for him for Christmas… bit different when you don’t have the universe at your disposal.”

“Oh, Rose. You know he’ll love anything you get him because it’s from you. And don’t you think he’s probably goin’ through the same thing right now?”

Rose’s eyes widened. No, she hadn’t thought of that. “No, no… he shouldn’t feel like that at all. I just want him. He’s enough!”

Jackie rolled her eyes. “The pair of you are idiots.  _ Talk _ to each other. Might help!”

Rose squeezed her eyes shut, rubbing her temples. “I  _ know,  _ Mum. We’ve spent so much time dancing around our feelings for each other… and that was before he came here, this was on the TARDIS years ago…”

Jackie held up a hand. “Wait. You weren’t shaggin’ back then?” Rose’s eyes popped open.

“Bloody ‘ell, Mum, announce that a little louder. No, we weren’t! And… not much is happenin’ on that front, either.”

“Blimey. Didn’t take that long when I came back here with your dad…”

This time Rose held up her hand. “I’m well aware of that. Tony exists.” With a frustrated sigh, Rose added, “It’s just been hard. There’s been so much going on. He was sick, then…”

“I know. Was there for the whole thing. Just stop dancin’ around each other and start dancin’  _ with  _ each other. Stop bein’ idiots and talk. Now, I’m goin’ to that toy shop across the way. Anything you need here?”

Rose glanced back at the display, her mother’s words still echoing in his mind. “Yeah… maybe.” 

“Well, catch up with me when you’re done here, sweetheart. I’m gettin’ peckish, so hurry up..” Jackie kissed her temple and walked away, checking her watch. “We only have an hour and a half before your dad’s meeting, so we’d best hurry!”

_ Who wants a satsuma for Christmas?  _

“Ah, maybe he’ll get a laugh out of it. Rose shrugged and scooped up a satsuma bath bomb. 

“And maybe it’ll start somethin’.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose meet up with Pete and take off for their mission, hoping to get it over with as quickly as possible. A surprise changes their plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More late Christmas revelry! I’m using Doctorroseprompts 31 Days of Ficmas prompts and Winter Fic Bingo prompts  
> hope, trip , cider, eggnog, gingerbread, cookies, love, and new.  
> At this point, I’m planning four chapters. If there is a fifth it will be a short epilogue.

The Doctor gazed at Rose’s Christmas gifts, spread out on his bed. Taking up a small amount of space on his pillow was a box he’d nicked from the TARDIS. Being a metacrisis had its advantages. Since had the same memories as the fully Time Lord Doctor, he knew about all the good hiding places on the TARDIS. And more importantly, he knew where this particular box of trinkets had been hidden. They were special items he thought Rose would have liked, purchased in little shops across the universe. He supposed he’d harbored some faint hope that they’d be reunited and he could give her the gifts. 

_Well, we were reunited and she’s getting the gifts. Might not have happened the way I’d thought , but it is what it is._ He scowled. “Am I the kind of man who says drivel like _it is what it is_ now? Ugh.” 

The other gift represented their future. It was rolled out across his bed, nearly taking up the entire space. He’d been working on it when he couldn’t sleep. It occurred to him that the sheer size of the gift indicated how little sleep he was getting. He’d awakened with nightmares a few of those times. 

It was a star map of their new universe he’d drawn himself. He’d stayed up, researching the stars on the computer and through the telescope. He’d kept it from Rose, because it was a gift, after all. 

He couldn’t help thinking those late nights, sneaking out onto the back garden, would have been better with Rose by his side. “No more solo stargazing after I give her this.” He sighed heavily, and looked over the map again. He could congratulate himself on a job well done, at least. 

“Rose Tyler, I am gonna take you everywhere,” the Doctor vowed. 

He looked back at the tank on the table across from his bed. The TARDIS was small and immature, not even capable of a song yet, but he sometimes felt her reaching out to him, brushing his consciousness with the lightest of touches. The two week regenerative coma and all the drama following that had an unintended effect on the young time ship- it had slowed her growth. He had just started work on the shatterfry unit. Hopefully, once it was done, they’d get back on track. But it would still be over two years before they could get out there. 

“I promise you, Rose. No matter how long it takes,” he whispered. He gave the map another look, then he rolled it up, placing it in a bright red, ribbon bedecked document tube Jackie had provided. That had been interesting, when Jackie had discovered him working on the map late one night. 

“ _Oh, that’s nice. So growin’ out of a hand makes ya an artist, all of a sudden?”_

_“I was already able to draw.”_

_“Of course ya were. Superior whatsits, right.”_

_“Could you not tell Rose, okay? It’s a gift.”_

_“Oh, is it? Well, I suppose it’ll look pretty on the wall.”_

_“I’m hoping it’ll be more than just a pretty decoration, Jackie. I want it to be our guide when we’re planning our travels in the TARDIS.”_

He recalled the skeptical look she’d given him, after glancing at the TARDIS coral. " _Whatever you say, sweetheart. I have somethin’ you could wrap that in, if you want.”_

He recalled literally biting his tongue to keep from lashing out. He had taken her up on her offer just to make her leave the room. “You’re gonna be fine. Just a few more days and I’ll have the shatterfry unit figured out, and… you’ll see.” He hoped. He didn’t want to think of what would happen if he couldn’t.

The Doctor was jolted out of his musings by Julia, Jackie’s household assistant. “The car has arrived for you, Dr. Noble,” she announced.

“Oh… just call me Doctor…” he mumbled. “I’ll be right down." He glanced at the clock. It was precisely two. _No choice but to show up on time now._

That was another thing about being a part-human on the slow path: people expected you to show up for things on time. And that meant precisely on time, not within the right decade or century. 

Thinking of punctuality morphed into memories of his TARDIS, taking him places where he was needed, rather than where was expected to go. Even if it meant showing up a year late with Rose. 

“We’ll be out there again,” he murmured.

***

The Doctor was used to Torchwood Tower by now, but it still gave him a bit of a chill to walk through the door. It was hard not to think of the white wall upstairs, and the other one in another universe. 

He’d have to quell that reaction, though, if he was going to work there. And at least for now, it seemed as though he was. 

Knowing Rose was also working made it better, and the thought of the top secret basement with all the bits and bobs of alien technology helped as well. (Even if he hadn’t been able to beat the security tech to get into it. He’d only been at it for a couple of weeks. _Won’t take much longer,_ he thought. _Need to recalibrate the sonic, that’s all._ That was another work in progress.) He’d managed to nick a sonic on the TARDIS but the basement security kept making it short out. 

The cheery receptionist smiled at the Doctor as he approached the desk. Ever since his trip to Midnight with Donna, he’d made sure to learn names, but hers was escaping him. 

“Hello, Dr. Noble!” she chirped. At least she didn’t salute.

_Erin, her name’s Erin,_ the Donna-voice in his head reminded him. “Hello, Erin...and just call me Doctor. That’s what everybody calls me.” The Doctor was still trying to get used to needing a name. He could’ve used Smith, he supposed. It had served him well in the other universe. 

However, when they had been filling out the mountain of paperwork to make him a legitimate person in Pete’s World, Noble was the first name that had popped into his mind. He was John Noble, but he’d made it clear to everyone that he was to be called Doctor. 

Erin pressed the button on her phone and announced, “Dr. John’s here.” The Doctor tried to keep from groaning. As Rose was always reminding him, Erin meant well. “Mr. Tyler’s ready for you.”

“Has Rose arrived yet?”

“M’here!” Rose called out from behind him. She jogged up to the Doctor, slipping her hand into his. Immediately, he felt the tension drain from his shoulders. He gave her a quick kiss. 

“So glad to see you,” he sighed.

“Same,” Rose smiled. Hand in hand, they strode to the bank of lifts. Thankfully, the door closed on theirs before anyone else could join them. The Doctor didn’t want to share Rose’s company with anyone, even if it was just for a few seconds. 

The fact that they were actually alone occurred to them simultaneously. He’d timed this lift ride on one boring day, so he knew exactly how much time they had. They mutually decided to make good use of it.

Lips met, noses bumping and teeth clashing. They were close to desperate as the lift slowed. Reluctantly, they broke apart. “Should’ve sonicked the lift,” he panted. “Get it good and stuck for a while.”

Rose grinned, her tongue poking out. “Maybe one of these days we’ll have to make that happen.”

The Doctor’s heart sped up a bit at the thought of it, but the lift doors opened before they could make any plans. 

Further stifling any other developments, Pete was waiting for them. “Hello there! Got your shopping finished, Rose?”

They sighed, then stepped off the lift. “I did, and I think Mum did, too.”

“Until she decides she forgot something,” Pete said, “and she sends me out for it on Christmas Eve day.”

“She offered to wrap the gifts I bought today. That was a bit weird. Thought she hated wrapping,” Rose mused.

“She helped me with one of your gifts, too,” the Doctor added as they made their way to Pete’s office.

Pete smirked. “She must’ve gotten a big dose of Christmas spirit.” He chuckled at his own joke. Rose glanced at the Doctor. 

As they approached his assistant’s desk, Rose blurted, “You both act like you’re up to somethin’, to be quite honest. What’s goin’ on?”

Pete stopped, turning around to look at them. “I don’t have time to be up to somethin’. It’s Christmas and I have a bit of an alien diplomacy problem.” 

The look Rose shot at the Doctor clearly said she didn’t really believe him. 

Pete addressed his assistant, “Meredith, no interruptions, unless the General calls.”

“Understood,” Meredith said, handing him a sheet of paper. The Doctor craned his neck to get a good look at it before Pete snatched it away. Rose’s dad was remarkably fast when he wanted to be. Still, he caught the word _itinerary_ and a list of arrangements for transportation. 

“That to do with our mission, Pete?” he asked. 

“Oh, no, Pete told him, flashing his best _you can trust me on that_ smile. “Well, your mission does call for some transportation arrangements there and back again.”

“Where and back again, exactly?” Rose asked.

“Edinburgh. I need the pair of you to head there… within the next hour, if possible.”

Rose’s eyes widened. “Torchwood Three… literally in Scotland… couldn’t handle this?”

“They need the Doctor and Rose Tyler. They asked specifically for you,” Pete told them solemnly.

The Doctor ran his hands through his hair, mentally going through travel logistics. “Nice to be wanted and all, but it’s more than halfway through December 23. That’s a seven hour car trip, one way. And that’s if the motorway isn’t completely congested by Christmas travelers. We won’t get back until early Christmas Eve. By zeppelin? That’ll trim a few hours, but not much. I’m supposing zeppelins, assuming that itinerary you’re holding is for us.” Pete raised his eyebrows in surprise. The Doctor continued, “I can read nearly as fast upside down as I can right side up. Can’t quite see the whole thing, but…”

Pete slid the paper into a folder. “That’s something Jake is doing for me. But yes, there’ll be a zeppelin waiting for you. You’ll be there and back so quickly you won’t need to go home and pack.”

Rose crossed her arms, eyeing Pete skeptically. “Can’t imagine Mum’s thrilled about this, especially if it throws a wrench into her family Christmas plans.”

“It’s not gonna throw a wrench into any plans. You can…”

The Doctor interrupted Pete. “Trust you, right. Well, I reckon we should hear what we’re getting into if we’re leaving within the hour.”

Pete then launched into a tale of Mergalkics, crash landed on the way back to the constellation Harabraxicos. The Mergalkics were tiny, but ferocious, stubborn and combative. They’d also never been to Earth before this. Torchwood was counting on Rose’s diplomacy skills coupled with the Doctor’s encyclopedic knowledge of extraterrestrial life, and his mechanical skills, to help the creatures return to their world.

“The Mergalkics I remember from the prime universe had fairly advanced technology. And they were damn good mechanics. Welll...not as good as me, but nearly so.”

“And that’s why they need you,” Pete told them. “I’m hoping between the two of you we can get ‘em home without incident.”

The Doctor considered the situation. _What if they have something I need… some bit of tech, or some insight I could use to help build the shatterfry unit?_

“I know it’s inconvenient right before Christmas, but you’ll celebrate with us,” Pete said. “That’ll work out, Rose.”

Rose looked unconvinced. “M’ thinkin’ of Mum, that’s all. I let her down last year. And when the stars were goin’ out, we didn’t know what would happen. If I’d be here, or if there’d even be a holiday to celebrate.”

Pete strode around the side of his desk to embrace his daughter. “Mum will be okay with it. She already is.”

Rose pulled back. “What do you mean, already is.”

Pete hugged her again. “I mean, your mother knows what life is like with you and the Doctor. We need you. Can we count on you?” 

***

Rose had seen the look in the Doctor’s eyes when Pete had mentioned the Mergalkic technology. She knew him well enough to know his brain was whirring with the possibilities of how to possibly put their knowledge to use to help the TARDIS along. 

Rose also knew they were going to Edinburgh. She just hoped everything would work out as easily as Pete was convinced it would. 

They agreed to take on the mission. “We wouldn’t want there to be an alien incident on Christmas in the UK. That would be unheard of!” the Doctor had told her with a knowing smirk. 

The Doctor and Rose were taken to the 

hangar in which they prepared to board Pete’s own private zeppelin. Pete escorted them inside. “Thanks for taking this mission on such short notice.”

“As long as we can get there and back again in plenty of time, I reckon we don’t mind going,” Rose allowed. 

Pete’s phone rang. He checked it and told them, “It’s the General… I have to take this.” As he walked away they could hear him say to whoever this General was, “It’s a go… package been delivered?”

“You think there’s gonna be military involvement in this, Doctor? What are we gettin’ into?” Rose asked as they ascended they stairs to the zeppelin door. 

“I can’t imagine we’d need to get the military involved, or that Pete would think I’d work with them. The Mergalkics are a bit stubborn but not to that extent.”

They entered the zeppelin, and Rose took a moment to look around at the posh surroundings. She didn’t think she’d ever get used to it, not as long as she lived. She settled into her seat to prepare for liftoff. The Doctor plopped into the seat next to her and took hold of Rose’s hand.

“Rose… what did you mean when you said you let down your mum last Christmas?” the Doctor asked, his brow furrowed with concern. Before she could distract him from his line of thought, he answered for her. “You were dimension hopping, weren’t you?”

She sighed. “Yeah. I was.”

“Oh, Rose,” the Doctor murmured. “I didn’t think you’d take time away from your family on Christmas.”

Rose huffed. “If I had an opportunity to hop back to the prime universe… and you... came, I had to take it. The situation was already lookin’ dire.” The Doctor shifted in his seat, eyes downcast. “Oh, no. We’re not rehashin’ all that. I had to do what was needed for the multiverse and to find you. And I’d do it all over again. Look at me, Doctor.”

He lifted his eyes to hers. “You’ve been through so much…”

“And so ‘ave you,” Rose argued, her accent becoming thicker the more agitated she became. “I don’t regret anythin’. M’ so glad you’re here with me. Thought you believed that.” She took both his hands in hers.

“I do, and I’m glad to be here with you. But just when I think I’ve heard everything, I find out about another sacrifice you’ve made so all this could happen.”

“Well, all the sacrifices were worth it. You’re worth it.” She leaned in and kissed him. Breathless, Rose sighed, “God, Doctor, we need some time alone. Just for us. And a quick trip to Edinburgh and back won’t do the trick,” Rose mused. “After the holidays we’re takin’ off.”

“Rose Tyler,,” the Doctor said earnestly, “I am so ready for us to move on past everything that happened and to start something new. It’s all I’ve wanted…” The Doctor leaned in again and for a moment Rose wondered if the desperation in his eyes meant he wanted to start something new right then and there in the zeppelin, when the voice of the pilot on the intercom jolted them out of the moment. 

They both turned toward the cockpit door, groaning frustratedly. “Hello, I’m Mike, and I’m your pilot on this excursion. Mr. Tyler wanted to extend his apologies for not checking in with you before we took off. If you’ll turn your attention to the screen, please..”

The flat screen television on the wall by the cockpit door blinked on. “Hello, Doctor and Rose,” Pete greeted them. “This is prerecorded and while I know you’ll have some questions, you can’t talk back to the screen.”

“What the bloomin’...” Rose muttered.

“So. To begin with, we’re worried about the pair of you. We know your first months here haven’t been easy, Doctor. And we know Rose has been put through the wringer.”

To their mutual shock, Jackie sat down next to Pete. “When he says we, he means everybody who’s come in contact with ya. But mostly your dad and me. So, this is your Christmas gift from us. You’re goin’ on a Christmas holiday trip.”

Their mouths agape, the Doctor and Rose glanced at each other and then back at the screen. Rose gasped. “Mum was the one losin’ her mind over the perfect family Christmas!”

“Sorry for all the subterfuge, but we wanted to surprise you,” Pete said.

Jackie cut in, “We reckoned you’d be stubborn gits about leaving at Christmas so we thought we’d better make up some ridiculous story so you’d go. We’ll miss having you for the holiday but we want you to have some time on your own. We can have Christmas on New Year’s Eve. Your brother’s head’ll explode when he hears he’s gettin’ a second Christmas.”

Rose’s jaw dropped as the Doctor’s eyebrows raised.

“Oh, and by the way, don’t worry about packin’. I took care of that for you. I also wrapped your Christmas gifts to each other and sent them along with you.” Jackie looked exceedingly proud of herself. 

“That’s why she was so happy to wrap my gifts for me,” Rose murmured.

“She packed my clothes?” the Doctor muttered.

“Even your pants, I reckon. Or not.”

“Blimey… I’ll bet she packed those matching Christmas pajamas.” It had been Jackie’s wish for them all, including the Doctor, to wear matching black and red checked pajamas on the family Christmas card. The Doctor had rebelled against this plan. She had planned for them to say “Mum, Dad, Big Sis, and Little Bro” but she hadn’t been able to figure out what to put on his. The Doctor had sarcastically suggested “instantaneous biological metacrisis”, resulting in a row, and they’d all ended up wearing jumpers for the card.

“I’m sure she did. Now, shh… is there a remote? Missed somethin’...” Rose patted the side pocket of her seat and located the device. She rewound the video a few seconds to hear Pete talking.

“...You’ll be staying in a cottage in a small village outside of Edinburgh. Torchwood uses it as a safe house occasionally. But don’t worry, you’re not there on a working vacation. There’s no actual situation with the Mergalkics, so you’re free to enjoy yourselves. Now, Doctor, I reckon you were hoping for some Mergalkic tech, and on Boxing Day, you’re to swing by Torchwood Three to pick up some bits and bobs the commander of their landing crew left in exchange for repair work on their vortex hyperengine. They saved it for me. Hope you can use it.”

The Doctor nodded at the screen, beaming. 

Jackie cut in, apparently bored of tech talk. “There’s a fully stocked refrigerator and Christmas decorations and everything. There’s a kitchen with a fully stocked refrigerator, and cider and eggnog and gingerbread cookies, too. Oh! I almost forgot! Be dressed and ready at half eleven AM tomorrow. There’s another surprise. You’ll know what it is when you hear it! I can’t wait to talk to you when you get back. I wanna hear all the details. Well, maybe not _all_ the details. The pair of you focus on each other. We love you! Kisses! Have fun! Don’t worry Rose, I packed your birth control pills, too.” 

At that revelation, Rose’s cheeks flushed. It was one thing to want shagging on the agenda, it was quite another thing for her mother to be cheering them on about it. 

“Merry Christmas! Enjoy the holiday,” Pete told them, and then the screen went blank.

There was silence for a beat. The Doctor and Rose turned to each other. Slowly, smiles spread across both their faces, and they burst out laughing. The Doctor jumped up, pulling Rose with him. They embraced. 

“I can’t believe they did this! They’re so bloomin’ sneaky! I had a feeling something was up, but this… wow!” Rose gushed. 

“I am absolutely gobsmacked and you know how much effort that takes,” he agreed with a giggle. It was such a joyful sound. Rose couldn’t recall ever having heard such a sound from him, in any of the incarnations with which she’d traveled. He’d smiled and laughed, of course, but now he looked as if a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders. 

The Doctor fell back into his chair, still holding Rose, who squealed as she ended up in his lap. “Looks as though your family…”

“ _Our_ family,” she corrected. “They love you so much, too.”

“ _Our_ family, then,” the Doctor amended. “Looks like they gave this old Time Lord just what he wanted… the gift of time alone with you.”

“Whatever shall we do with that time, Doctor,” Rose chuckled.

“I have plenty of ideas,” he confided, leaning in to kiss her. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Pete’s receptionist and secretary are named after characters on the US version of The Office, mainly because my son and I are in the middle of a binge watch and I was watching it while writing!😂


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose travel to their winter holiday destination. The trip takes a bit longer than expected, so there’s time to talk about some things that need saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using Doctorroseprompts 31 Days of Ficmas Prompts: Christmas tree, elves, star, stockings and the Winter Fic Bingo Prompts: Storm, snow, night, evergreen, hearth, cocoa and cozy because I determined to get a cover-all with this story! Thanks to the lovely Rose__Nebula for reading it over!

Rose was in his lap, and she was kissing him. Properly snogging him, so slowly and thoroughly and deeply, his impressive Time Lord brain was shorting out, giving over to the human half of his physiology.

Rose hummed in pleasure, so apparently that thing with his tongue was working quite well. _We are quite compatible snoggers,_ he thought. It made him wonder how compatible they’d be in other areas. 

“Mike here… Got a bit of extra info for the trip, Pete wanted me to pass along.”

The pilot’s cheery Yorkshire accent threw a bit of cold water on their progress. The Doctor groaned as Rose pulled away. “We might actually need to hear this, Doctor.”

“We could fly by the seat of our pants, Rose. That’s served us very well in the past,” he argued. He wanted to get back to the snogging, but Rose was pressing the tannoy button.

“Mike? What information?”

“There’s a file folder under your seat- Ms. Rose’s, that is,” Mike announced. To the Doctor’s disappointment, Rose climbed out of his lap to kneel on the floor, looking under her seat. 

She surfaced with the file folder, grinning triumphantly. “Got it!” 

The Doctor spoke on the intercom, “We found it!”

Mike answered back, “Mike here. Oh, good. When Mrs Ty- I mean, the General, came on board to deliver…”

Rose cut him off. “Wait. Was my mum the one Dad was referring to as the General?”

The Doctor snorted laughter. “C’mon, Mike the Pilot. You can tell us.” There was a brief silence.

“Erm, yes,” Mike confessed. 

“I can’t believe he calls her that! I don’t know whether to be offended or to laugh,” Rose said.

“Do both,” the Doctor recommended with a snort.

“It was actually Mrs. Tyler’s idea,” Mike revealed. “She wanted a code name. Oh, I don't think I was supposed to tell you that either. Don’t tell her.”

That bit of information sent the Doctor and Rose into a brief fit of laughter. Rose plopped herself into the Doctor’s lap again, causing him to hiss. “What?” Rose asked. The Doctor shifted to a more comfortable position.

“What do we have here?” he asked with a very unmanly squeak. 

Rose glanced at him, brow furrowed. “Somethin’ on your mind? You seem a bit distracted. C’mon, fess up.”

“Is the tannoy off? I’d really rather not have Mike hear this…”. He glanced at the button. “We were snogging.”

“Yeah, I was there for that. And?”

“I was… I was about to suggest we induct ourselves into the mile-high club.”

Rose’s eyes widened as the Doctor’s cheeks flushed. She grinned at him, that tongue poking out. “Oh, were you now?”

“Yes, and then I started wondering... zeppelins are generally low altitude aircraft and likely wouldn’t go up a mile. I haven’t done enough research on the subject of zeppelins in Pete’s World. What do they use to fly? Would they burst? And then…”

Rose stopped his ramble with a long, slow kiss. 

The thought that what he’d wanted for so long was very, _extremely_ likely to happen within the next twenty-four hours suddenly overwhelmed him. It’d been a centuries long dry spell for him. He was likely to pop off like an adolescent of 90 years. _Is a zeppelin really the experience I want to give her for the first time? I want it perfect…_

Rose pulled back again. “You’re distracted again. I can tell, because you stopped snoggin’.”

He was fairly sure he was gaping at her with a stupid expression on his face. He faulted the blood flow south of his belt for that. “Rose,” he gasped. “I want you.” He saw her quick glance downward, confirming his statement. “I want it to be perfect. Not in the seat of a zeppelin. Not this time, at least.” She scooted away, just a fraction of an inch, making his heart race. She’d barely moved away, but it felt like they were on opposite ends of a wide chasm. 

***

Rose saw his eyes widen. She felt his shoulders tense. “Doctor, don’t panic. I’m not upset. I love you. And when it happens, it’s gonna be fantastic.”

The slow smile that spread across his beautiful face warmed her heart. “Quite right,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss her gently. 

“I’m perfectly happy waiting until we get to the cottage.” The Doctor sighed happily, and Rose rested her head on his shoulder. They snuggled happily in silence for a bit. 

The pilot cut in again, breaking the silence. “Mike here. You’re not saying anything to Mrs. Tyler, are you?”

The Doctor raised his left eyebrow, and the grin Rose gave him was equally mischievous. The Doctor pressed the tannoy button. “I won’t tell her you said anything.” Letting go of the button, he smirked at Rose. “Oh, don’t think I’m not gonna take the mick about that.”

Giggling, Rose said, “Still can’t believe they did this, what with the way Mum was goin’ on about Christmas! She definitely pulled the wool over my eyes. Although they both were actin’ a bit dodgy at breakfast this morning.”

The Doctor snorted. “I think your dad and the _General_ were about ready to burst. Rose chuckled. “What’s in that folder Mike the Pilot interrupted our snogging to tell us about?”

They opened the folder, and a key dropped put into Rose’s palm. She grinned and pulled the chain with the TARDIS key out of her jumper. She opened the clasp and added the cottage key, then put it back on. “Glad to see you still have that key,” the Doctor beamed. 

“Course I do. Never gonna get rid of it,” she grinned back.

For the next half hour they were entertained by pictures of the charming cottage, and by the amusingly written itinerary. “I’m guessing the redacted parts are surprises,” Rose laughed. “See, half eleven tomorrow is blacked out, and Mum told us to be ready for something at that time. I love them.” She kissed the Doctor’s temple. “I suspect you do too.”

“I do, but I’m not sure I’m ready for your mum to have that information yet,” he told her.

“Oh, Doctor, she already knows. She loves you, too.”

The Doctor’s eyes became suspiciously moist at Rose’s declaration. He looked so endearing that she had to kiss him again. It started out gentle, but as their lips moved together it gathered in intensity.

The crackle of the tannoy startled them. They rolled their eyes simultaneously, chuckling. “Errmm...sorry Mike here. Bit of a change in plans. There’s a snowstorm diverting us to a zeppelin port in Sheffield. The snow’s coming in earlier than expected. Even with all of Pete’s connections at the weather center we still couldn’t predict...well, at any rate, there’s a car and driver waiting for you there to take you the rest of the way to the cottage.”

The Doctor pressed the intercom button. “We could drive ourselves.”

“I’d hate to keep the driver from their family on Christmas,” Rose agreed. “They might get stuck there.”

“That’s between you and Mr. Tyler,” Mike said. “We’ll be landing in about 20 minutes.” The intercom cut off.

“I don’t want a driver to get snowed in there. We’ll drive. An’ I’m not callin’ Dad for permission, that’s just silly.” A slow smile spread across the Doctor’s face. “What?”

“Not only are we gonna have all this time alone in a cottage… we’ll be snowed in.”

Rose nodded, laughing. “Snowed in,” she repeated. “Oh, the possibilities.”

***

They wasted no time finding the driver once they arrived at the hangar. Rose sent him home, after arranging for his pay. He did have a family at home and the Doctor and Rose were pleased that he’d be able to spend the holiday with them. 

The snow was beginning to fall steadily by the time the Doctor had their luggage, Rose’s makeup bag, and the document tube safely stowed in the SUV’s boot. “Looks like we each have two suitcases, plus your makeup stuff, and another suitcase that says _do not open till Christmas_ ,” the Doctor informed Rose as she slid into the passenger seat. “That’s quite a bit of luggage for two people.”

“Once she and Dad started taking holidays together here, Mum embraced overpacking.”

“Ah. Well, did you notice that the luggage is TARDIS blue? That’s a nice touch. Have to give Jackie points for that.”

“That’s brilliant,” Rose beamed. “Wonder who the big decorated tube is for?” The Doctor noticed the mischievous sparkle in Rose’s eyes as she asked.

“Welll...maybe you’ll find out soon. We’ve got a bit of a journey ahead of us. A few hours, according to the GPS. What do you say we drive for an hour, find a place to eat, then continue on. It’ll be pretty late when we get there, though.”

“M’ already startin’ to get peckish,” Rose said. “We might have to stop sooner than that.”

The Doctor sighed, knowing he’d probably lose this argument with a hungry Rose. “Moments like this I really miss the TARDIS. We’d be there by now.”

Rose gripped his hand. “Travel on the slow path takes some gettin’ used to. We’ll get out there again.”

Her quiet confidence was humbling. “If you’re convinced we will… I believe in you. Always have. You say it’s so, it will be so.”

“I believe in both of us, Doctor.” She leaned in and kissed him gently. 

“Quite right,” he murmured. “Allons-y, Rose Tyler.”

***

The snow fell in a thick blanket on the grass, but the roads remained mostly clear. It was still slow going, especially when the wind picked up. 

Rose chuckled as the Doctor muttered a litany of curses at the tentative drivers. “Is this like when you used to insult species when you’d cut yourself shaving?” Rose asked, amused.

“Honestly, I think it’s mostly the Donna part of me,” he grumbled. “Ah, here’s a pub. The Kilted Jack. We must have crossed the border.” 

Rose burst out laughing. “Oh, blimey, Doctor. A kilted Jack. Can you just imagine?”

The Doctor chuckled, his grumpy mood apparently vanquished. “He’d surely go regimental, aye?” He guided the SUV into a parking spot.

“Ooh, you’re usin’ that Dr. McCrimmon voice. Haven’t heard that since 1879. Thought it was kinda sexy, y’know.”

The Doctor smirked. “Aye?”

“Aye. Too bad we didn’t have time for you to really commit to the role by wearin’ a kilt.”

The Doctor arched an eyebrow. “Maybe we’ll have to get one…”

Rose opened her door. As she turned to exit the vehicle, she grinned back at him. “Maybe we’ll have to try to recreate that moment, with a kilt and without the werewolf. And I’ll get to do what I wanted to with you, back then.” That tantalizing pink tongue made an appearance as she grinned and winked. Rose was already out of the car and standing on the pavement by the time he got out. 

“Gettin’ a little cold out here waitin’ for your brain to re-engage,” she snickered. 

He shook his head in a mock warning. “Oh, you’d just better watch it.”

“Gotta catch me first,” Rose giggled. She jogged away and he followed, catching up to her at the door. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Wouldn’t want ya slippin’ on a stray patch of ice, Rose.” He was delighted when she turned her head and kissed him.

“Thanks for keeping me safe, love.” Rose beamed at him, and the warmth of her smile offset the chill in the air. She grasped his hand and they entered the pub.

Fairy lights were strung around the bar, blinking on and off in a rainbow of colors, giving the pub a cozy, festive look. A hostess took the Doctor and Rose to a booth near a live Christmas tree festooned with beer bottle caps and white lights. They scooted into the middle of the booth together, hip to hip, wanting to be a close as possible. Their hands found each other as they always did. The Doctor sighed, feeling the weight of the months past lifting from his shoulders.

“Pete told me he decorated his Christmas tree like this when he was in uni,” Rose commented. 

“S’pose it’s better than what the feral elves on Noellia use… bit gross to think of, actually. Fond of scalping, they are,” the Doctor mused. “The Christmas trees in their enclave are not for the faint of heart.” 

Rose wrinkled her nose. “That’s a bit of alien trivia I could’ve done without, before food especially.”

“Put you off your chips, did it?” the Doctor snickered, picking up his menu.

“Who says I’m orderin’ chips? They’ve got beef stew and shepherd’s pie on the menu...” A server happened to wander past, carrying a tray of fish and chips. “...yeah, I’m orderin’ chips. Those smell like heaven.”

The Doctor burst out laughing at her declaration. The sound brought a waitress to their table. Rose ordered her fish and chips, and after briefly considering, and rejecting, haggis, the Doctor placed the same order. When the server walked away, Rose rested her head on his shoulder. He asked, “Tired?”

“”Nah, just wantin’ a bit of a cuddle,” she murmured. He obliged by dropping his arm across her shoulders. “I hope the food comes soon. I wanna eat and get to the cottage. Bit excited, me.” She delivered the last in an imitation of his Northern voice. 

“Oh, so am I, Rose Tyler. So am I.”

“It’ll be the first proper Christmas I’ve had in years. Proper Christmas celebration, doin’ proper holiday things,” she sighed. 

Recalling her comment to Pete in the meeting, the Doctor tightened his embrace and asked. “Rose, will you tell me what happened last year? Why did you miss Christmas?” 

She sighed, “I’ll tell you if you tell me what you did for Christmas while I was gone. I promise I’ll tell you if you’ll tell me.”

He pressed his lips together, and she thought he’d refuse to speak. Instead he took a deep breath and said, “I met Donna at Christmas.”

Rose squeezed his hand reassuringly. A large part of the huge row they’d had was due to their inability to open up about the experiences they had when they were separated. They’d held their pain close and as much as they wanted to be together, they couldn’t really be what they wanted to be until they let it go. Little by little, they’d discussed things. But he’d refused to mention Donna, other than to reveal her ultimate fate. 

“It was right after… I said goodbye to you.” His voice cracked a bit at that. She rested her head on his shoulder again, wanting to support him while he told the story. “And when I say, right after, I mean seconds later. She appeared in my TARDIS, and blimey was she ever angry about it.” 

“I can picture that. But I thought you were orbiting a supernova,” Rose prompted.

“I was! Donna literally appeared out of thin air in my console room. She was in her wedding dress.”

Rose burst out laughing. “What?”

“That was exactly my reaction. Except for the laughter. If I’d laughed, she probably would’ve murdered me and I’d have a different face now...”

***

He told her the story of Donna and that first Christmas, of sitting on the roof overlooking the Powell Estate. Rose held him close as he stammered his way through the part in which Donna had asked him about her. It was difficult to speak of it. They both found themselves blinking away tears as the Doctor spoke. 

“She was right, though. You shouldn’t be alone. God, I hope he’s not alone.”

“He’ll be okay. I know he is, because I’d have to be okay, too. Not sure that’s very reassuring, but…”

“Do you even believe what you just said?” Rose asked him. 

“I do. He’ll have a rough time of it, no doubt about that. He’ll want to be alone, he’ll think he deserves to be alone… but he’ll meet someone. It won’t be someone who’s as brilliant as Rose Tyler. But he won’t be alone for long.”

Rose nodded. “He’ll do what he has to do, I reckon. I hope he takes care of himself.”

“So… how many Christmases was it for you?” the Doctor asked, hoping to direct the subject back to the question he’d asked. They were interrupted by the waitress bringing their food, and the Doctor thought the moment might be lost. They tucked into their food silently for a few moments.

Rose surprised him by taking up the subject herself. “Four Christmases. The first was just before Tony was born. Mum and Pete were so happy, and I tried...I wanted to be pleased for them. It was...difficult. I disappeared for a few hours during the Vitex Christmas Gala. Just needed some time alone. I scared Mum, though, so it wasn’t worth it. Next Christmas was Tony’s first Christmas. It was about this time we first started noticin’ the stars disappearin’. Then...we started up the dimension hopping program and things got really hectic. Don’t even remember the holidays that year. 

“Last Christmas Eve, Mickey detected this signal that was locked onto the TARDIS. Or so he thought. I ended up hoppin’ onto some ship… somewhere. All the crew was dead but the systems were workin’, and I saw this video screen. I tried to establish contact, but no sound would go through. Looked like a transport of some sort. Then...I saw you. I couldn’t hear you, but I saw you.”

The Doctor’s face was ashen. “A transport? What did it look like?”

“A transport...I don’t know. It looked kinda posh. Rows of seats. You were facing away from me, wearin’ that blue pinstriped suit. I knew it was you without seein’ your face. I could see people with you. They looked angry, I suppose. I could see you were in some kind of trouble and I screamed for you... I knew you couldn’t hear me. I was trying to figure out a way to teleport to you, but I couldn’t.”

“Oh, Rose. If that’s where I’m thinking, I’m glad you couldn’t get through to me. I wouldn’t have wanted you there,” he told her, his expression grave. 

Rose blurted, “Why not? I could’ve helped you!” 

“If it’s what I’m thinking, then I was on a tour bus on a planet called Midnight. Things went to hell. It’s another long story. That whole time I was thinking of you, though. How I wished you were by my side, and how bloody glad I was that you weren’t there. Please… just trust me on this. I promise I will tell it to you sometime.” The Doctor’s eyes were huge and sorrowful. 

“Love, let’s talk about somethin’ else, then. Let’s plan what we’ll do when we get to the cottage.”

“You didn’t get to finish your story,” he murmured.

Rose sighed. “Okay… I saw you. Then, somethin’ started bangin’ on the hull of the ship.” The Doctor shuddered. “What?”

“Sounds terrifying,” he mumbled, taking a bite of his fish.

He wanted to say more, Rose could tell, but he was unwilling to elaborate. “The lights on the ship went out, and I was stuck there in the dark, with whatever it was bangin’ on the ship. I was chilled… the temperature must have dropped suddenly. I don’t know, maybe whatever was banging got in.” At this revelation, he put down his fork and wrapped his arms around her. 

The Doctor held her close. “Rassillon, Rose…” he murmured. 

“Hey… it’s alright. I got away. The timer on my hopper counted down to zero and I jumped again, but this time I hopped to a snowy planet. Don’t know where I was. I couldn’t tell if I was in the prime universe or back in this one, and I couldn’t get in touch with Mickey. I was stranded. I hiked for miles… nearly froze my arse off.”

“Mickey lost you?” His voice went up an octave in outrage. “That idiot!”

Rose interrupted him. “No, something happened that we were never able to explain. When I finally got back to Torchwood, Mickey told me that he hopped me out of that ship, and I was on course for a successful return. It was like I was diverted away from Mickey’s signal. I showed up again at Torchwood on Boxing Day. He worked day and night to get me back, so I won’t have ya draggin’ him.”

“Well, where did you end up? Surely you didn’t walk for five days in a snowstorm!”

“It wasn’t a snowstorm. Just cold, and snowy. I ended up in a little village, and I spent the night on a farm with a family. They could see the stars were goin’ out, and they thought I was sent from space to help ‘em.” 

“They weren’t wrong,” the Doctor whispered. 

“They had a little girl, about Tony’s age… she called me the Star Lady. She made me promise to get the stars back. I didn’t know what to say. In fact, I thought, _what would the Doctor say to her_ . So I told her to keep lookin’ up and keep hopin’ because they’d be back. I suppose I had to be the Doctor for them,” she murmured. After a moment Rose pulled away from the Doctor’s embrace. “I made a choice to come back to you, to be _you_ when you couldn’t be there. These were my choices, Doctor, and I don’t regret any of them. So could you try to do something for me?”

“I… I could try,” he stammered, looking a bit fearful. She supposed he was terrified of what she might ask of him.

“Please let go of the guilt you have over me hoppin’ between the universes. I knew it would be dangerous, and that I could die doin’ it. But it was worth it, because we’re better together. So please. Let go of it.”

***

The Doctor took a deep breath, unsure of what to say. The thought of her jumping dimensions, putting herself at such risk, _for him_ still made him shudder. But she was, as always, his amazing, brilliant, brave Rose. And all he’d done was tell her over and over again how he’d wished she hadn’t done it. If it hadn’t been for her, the universe would have ended, multiple times. “I will try. You do realize that’s a nine hundred year guilt habit you’re trying to get me to change, right? I’m gonna cock it up, over and over and over.”

“I’ll be here to remind you. Better with…”

“Two,” he finished, beaming at her. She smiled back, and he was almost convinced he could let it go. 

She caressed his cheek. “I know that’s gonna be tough for you, but we have this whole one life together to work it out. I believe in you, so we’ll be fine.”

He felt the sting of tears behind his eyes again. “Quite right. Look at you, Rose Tyler, Star Lady, Defender of the Multiverse. Do you know how proud of you I am?” He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her temple. “You are brilliant.”

“I hoped you were proud,” Rose murmured, kissing him gently. “Now let’s fill our bellies and head back out into the snow. We have a holiday to start, yeah?”

****

After fish and chips, and a traditional Scottish Christmas dessert of Dundee cake with hot cocoa to warm them up for the trip, the Doctor and Rose set out on the last leg of their journey. Rose found a radio station playing Christmas music, and they entertained themselves by singing along loudly and poorly. The Doctor had her in stitches, singing along in Judoon to _Jingle Bells._ “I decline to translate that for you, as it might offend your delicate sensibilities,” he told her afterwards, his accent exaggeratedly posh.

In turn, she exaggerated her own accent, “Grew up on a council estate, and I’ve heard it all. Nothin’ delicate ‘bout my sensibilities.” So he translated, and that had them both guffawing for the next several miles.

Eventually, Rose yawned, and she turned down the radio. She sat, half dozing as the music played, knowing the Doctor would get them safely to their destination. She jolted awake when The Doctor touched her shoulder, not realizing she’d fallen completely asleep. “We have arrived,” he announced. “Only got turned around once.”

“I thought I heard you grumblin’ about somethin’,” she joked, her voice raspy with sleep. She rubbed her eyes and took a proper look at the cottage. It was nondescript, as a proper safe house should be, but it was quite charming. It was a small, two story house with stone walls and a high pitched roof dusted with snow and dripping with icicles. The lights were on inside, giving it a warm glow. “Mum left a note in the file saying it’s all ready for us.”

They exited the car, walking hand in hand up to the door. Rose pulled the chain out of her jumper and unlocked the door, pushing it open.

The Doctor and Rose gasped as they entered the small cottage. “It’s bigger on the inside,” he murmured, laughing.

They were expecting small, drafty rooms. Instead, the ceiling soared high above them, supported by huge dark wooden beams. The ceiling and the dove gray walls gave the impression that the room was much larger than it actually was. The focal point was a huge bank of windows looking out onto a pond. A kitchenette and large stone fireplace with a wood burning stove built in completed the large open downstairs. 

The Doctor strode excitedly towards the stairs in the corner. “I love a spiral staircase! And a loft bedroom! Brilliant!”

As he dashed up the stairs, Rose took a moment to appreciate the Christmas decorations. A large Christmas tree stood in front of the window, covered in glittering baubles and white fairy lights. The hearth was festooned with evergreen garland and red plaid ribbons. Rose chuckled. Her parents certainly had gone all out. Stockings printed with their names hung from the mantle.

Rose heard the Doctor’s footsteps scurrying overhead as she wandered to the kitchenette. She observed a stove and refrigerator and marble island with barstools. An envelope with her mother’s handwriting on it rested against a holiday themed floral arrangement in the middle of the island, along with a plate of freshly baked gingerbread biscuits. Smiling, she picked up the envelope and took a note out.

_Rose and Doctor,_

_Hope you love the cottage! We’ll see you on New Year’s Eve. Don’t forget to be ready for a surprise tomorrow at 11:30!_

_Love you two!_

_Mum and Dad_

Rose checked the clock over the stove. It was already nearly midnight, Christmas Eve morning. 

“This is brilliant!” the Doctor called out from above. Rose stepped outside into the living area and looked up to see him, looking over the half wall of the loft above. “We need to bring in all that luggage! And find the loo. At the moment, the latter is a bit more important than the former.”

“I think it’s over there,” Rose said, amused, pointing at a door across the room. 

“Quite right…” The Doctor next appeared on the spiral staircase, his long legs moving impossibly fast as he descended. He tossed her the car keys. “I’ll be out in a mo.” 

Rose caught the keys, laughing. 

***

Once their suitcases were lugged into the cottage and hauled up the staircase, the Doctor and Rose collapsed on the sofa in front of the wood burning stove. “This is so cozy,” Rose yawned, pulling a wooly tartan blanket off the armrest, covering them both. “S’like out of a home decor magazine.” She snuggled closer to the Doctor, resting her head on his shoulder.

“If we’re not careful we’ll fall asleep down here. There’s a lovely, big cozy bed upstairs. What do you say we go use it. For sleep, mind you. Tonight we’re resting.” 

Rose raised her head, smiling. “ _Tonight_ we’ll rest.” That mischievous tongue made its appearance at the corner of her mouth, teasing him. He leaned in to kiss her again, reconsidering the whole resting thing, but she yawned hugely before he could. Chuckling, Rose said, “S’cuse me.”

“Okay, time for jim-jams,” the Doctor proclaimed, throwing off the blanket and standing. He reached out a hand to Rose.

“The matching Christmas jim-jams! Think Mum just went with ‘Doctor’ and ‘Rose’ on ours,” Rose assured him.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. “Well… at least we won’t get confused about our identities.” 

***

Very early Christmas Eve morning, the Doctor and Rose finally settled under the cozy duvet, wearing identical black and red checked pajamas. Rose’s eyes were heavy and very nearly closed when she snuggled close to the Doctor, her arm draped across his chest. She thought, _This is where I’m gonna make love to him for the first time._ Despite her exhaustion her heart rate sped up.

Of course, the Doctor noticed. “What?” he whispered in the dark.

“Just thinkin’ about our holiday,” Rose murmured. 

He picked up her hand, kissing her palm. “Sweet dreams. Love you, Rose Tyler.”

“Love you too, my Doctor. Happy Christmas Eve.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned on 4 chapters, but I think there will be a short epilogue following chapter 4.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and the Doctor make some progress in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the rating change! Also, I’ve worked in as many Doctorroseprompts 41 Days of Ficmas and Winter Fic Bingo prompts as I possibly could! Also, I am posting Chapter Five along with this so be sure to click on to the next chapter for the end of the story.

Rose was warm and comfortable under the duvet. She could sense how bright the room was with her eyes closed. Either the sun had peeked from behind the storm clouds or the snow was making everything that much brighter. She didn’t care to open her eyes just yet to see which one it was. The bed was just too cozy to move.

There was one thing that would make it better, however. She was lying on her back, and if she just rolled over…

The Doctor’s side of the bed was empty, his pillow cold. Rose sighed in disappointment. The dream of their first time being slow, sweet, lazy morning lovemaking was dashed. 

She knew the Doctor still wasn’t much of a sleeper, despite the human body. He had told her he still had a Time Lord brain, and it hadn’t quite gotten the memo about a regular sleep schedule. He’d go to bed much later than she would, and he would typically sleep for just a few hours. 

Rose opened her eyes. The patch of sky she could see from her vantage point near the window was bright blue. Apparently the snowstorm had exited as quickly as it had arrived. Rolling over to the other side, she spied the clock. 9:45. “Wow, I was really out of it,” she muttered. Despite the disappointment, she actually felt rested for the first time in a very long while. 

And she smelled the scent of bacon and coffee wafting up to the loft. “Can’t complain, I suppose. Got rest, and the cottage smells great. We’ll have our time together later,” Rose whispered to herself. She threw back the duvet and swung her feet out of the bed, quashing the lingering worry that the Doctor might continue holding her at arm’s length. 

***

The Doctor heard footsteps overhead - Rose was finally stirring. His heart sped up a bit at the sound. 

He’d only slept a few hours after finally dozing off. At first he’d lain in bed, next to Rose, the place he’d always wanted to be, and just enjoyed the scent of her, her warmth next to him. Instead of relaxing him, allowing him to sleep, his mind had been wide awake, zinging from one thought to the next. He’d rolled over, facing her, watching her sleep until he was stricken with the thought that he was being just a bit creepy. So, he’d rolled away from her, facing the window. But then, he wasn’t looking at Rose, and that wouldn’t do, so he rolled back over, closing his eyes. 

After a while, the Doctor had gotten up and wandered downstairs, not wanting his restlessness to disturb Rose. 

They’d left their Christmas gifts in the suitcase downstairs, so he decided to arrange them under the tree, (after shaking the ones with his name on them). When he’d finished, he’d flopped onto the sofa, pulling the tartan blanket over him. Dozing off eventually, he’d awakened with a crick in his neck as the sun was rising over the small pond. It had been a beautiful sight, and he’d regretted that Rose hadn’t been there to see it. He hadn’t wanted to wake her out of a peaceful sleep.

Now, as he watched over the bacon in the skillet, his mind was a jumble.  _ Why am I holding Rose at arm’s length again? I should be upstairs, waking her with kisses and… other things… Why am I so nervous? This body knows exactly what to do. It’s been a while… a few centuries… a few lifetimes… many lifetimes… oh blimey, how long has it been? Hell, I don’t even know exactly how old I am. In one sense I’m about five months old, and in another I’m 903. Maybe. That’s just a number I settled on. I think I’m older. But, at any rate, I’m not inexperienced, even if I can’t remember when the last experience was. _

“Mmm, somethin’ smells heavenly down here.” Rose’s voice from the spiral staircase effectively ended his ruminations, but not his panic. And as it often did, it manifested itself in a nonstop gob as she entered the kitchen.

“Well, hello there, Rose Tyler, happy to see you all bright eyed this morning! Hope you slept well and are hungry, because I’ve made bacon, toast and coffee and was thinking of starting a fruit salad. Your parents kitted this place out!”

Rose held her hand up to stop him. “I’ll be a little brighter after I’ve had some of that coffee. How much have you had, by the way?”

“One cup! Really didn’t need more than that this morning. I was rarin’ to go! Rarin’? Well, that’s another word I never want to use again…”

“Must be some strong coffee. Everything looks wonderful, though. M’ a lucky lady, you makin’ me breakfast.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a slow kiss. 

He felt the tension in his shoulders ease.  _ Why was I nervous again? _

When they broke apart to breathe she murmured, “Missed wakin’ up  _ with _ you, though.” He didn’t miss the brief look of disappointment in her eyes. The tension returned. 

_ I didn’t want to disappoint her… and I managed to do it anyway. Dammit... _

Rose backed away and wandered to the stove. “Mum even got us Christmas themed china. I tell you, she’s lovin’ this. We have to do somethin’ for them. Suddenly the gifts I bought them pale in comparison.” She poured a mug of coffee. “So… what do you think their big surprise is gonna be? She said we’d know it when we hear it.”

“I can’t imagine,” the Doctor told her. “Kinda frightening, that.”

Rose snickered. “Could be anything.” After adding the cream and sugar to her coffee, she took a sip. Closing her eyes, she gave a brief sigh of pleasure.

The Doctor’s face flushed a bit, and he couldn’t help but wish it wasn’t the coffee that caused her to make that sound.  _ Yup, you blew it. Coulda been you, this mornin’, in bed with her, listenin’ to that sigh. Bein’ the cause of it. But you let your nerves get the better of you, dumbo.  _ The Donna-voice in his head was rather harsh this morning.  _ Yeah, well, I’m not wrong, am I? _

“You okay? Your face is all splotchy. You’re not comin’ down with somethin’, are ya? Wouldn’t that be just our luck…” She approached him, palm out to rest on his forehead to feel for a fever. He caught her hand and kissed it.

“I’m fine… just fine. No worries, healthy as a horse. A Qor'ei, actually. That’s a six- legged horse-esque species from the planet Qor. They’re famously the picture of health…”

Rose sighed, exasperated. “You’re actin’ dodgy as hell right now, Doctor. What’s goin’ on? Spill it. We have to be open with each other, remember. Are you havin’ second thoughts about us? Please be honest, okay?”

The Doctor’s eyebrows raised in shock. “No! No! Never...I would never...No! We’ve done enough waiting. I never meant for you to think…”

“Well, I am. I’d hoped when...I woke, you’d be there…” Rose looked away, and the Doctor cupped her cheek, gently, compelling her to look at him again.

“Rose, I am so sorry… I’ve gone and cocked it up, just like I thought I would. It was inevitable, really… I couldn't sleep. I got up and came down here, and I ended up dozing off on the sofa. I regret not waking up with you this morning. I woke up to this brilliant pink sunrise over the pond out there and I wanted you by my side, watching it with me. And I wish…”

“I wish, too.  _ Are _ you havin’ second thoughts? Is it too soon for you?” Her voice trailed off.

The Doctor blurted the first thing to come to his mind, which was the absolute truth: “I’ve wanted to wake up with you in my arms since I saw you in that dress in Cardiff! If anything, we’ve been waitin’ too long! Rose, I want you.”

“Then why do you look like you’re about to panic?”

“I am! Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve experienced… I don’t even know how long it’s been since I’ve experienced it. I’ve danced, but that dance was a very long time ago!”

She gave him a small smile. “My last dance was a long time ago. Before I started travelin’ with you,” she revealed.

“What? Really? What about Mickey, weren’t you…”

“Things were windin’ down on that front just before I met you. At least they were for me. And after I met you… if it wasn’t you, it wasn’t gonna be anybody.”

The Doctor’s jaw dropped. “I thought maybe…. not even Adam?”

“Uh, no,” Rose said firmly. “He had a pretty face...”

“I noticed,” he grumbled, and Rose chuckled.

“I reckoned you did. But that doesn’t mean I wanted to sleep with him. So, yeah. I’ve had a bit of a dry spell, too.”

The Doctor shook his head. “Rose, what if we hadn’t reunited? Wouldn’t you have wanted a family, or…”

“Doctor, if Davros was comin’ for us all, that wouldn't have been possible. And you know it.”

The Doctor had to concede that point. There were no “what if” situations if Davros’ Reality Bomb had worked. There really was nothing else to say, except…

“You’re havin’ a bit of a freak out because you’re nervous it won’t be perfect between us,” Rose stated.

Another point conceded to Rose. “Well...yes. That just about covers it. For the record, my dry spell has been longer than yours. I didn’t even realize I was in the midst of a dry spell until I met you, actually. Then you drove the point home quite effectively.” They stared at each other, then as one, they burst out laughing. Rose put her mug down and rushed into his arms. They embraced, both shaking with laughter. 

Rose pulled back to gaze at him. “Oh, Doctor, it won’t be perfect that first time, but it’ll be perfectly us. That’s all I want. Just us.” 

“Just us,” the Doctor whispered. “That does sound perfect.” And he leaned in, capturing her lips in a searing kiss, a kiss that seemed destined to lead to a dance.

Until Rose stopped abruptly. “The bacon, Doctor,” she panted.

And they broke apart to tend to the food before a kitchen fire broke out.

***

Rose and the Doctor sat together at the kitchen island, enjoying the second batch of bacon, the window over the sink opened a bit to let out the odor of the first burned batch. She was relieved to see that he’d calmed down once they’d talked. “I have to say one thing,” Rose commented, smirking, “I probably wouldn’t have been an enthusiastic participant in the whole sunrise watchin’ thing.”

The Doctor burst out laughing. “Welll... You’d have probably told me to piss off, like you used to on the TARDIS when I’d wake you up.”

Rose beamed. “Exactly!” She was relieved to see him beam, the corner of his eyes crinkled with mirth. She reached out and cupped his cheek, and he nuzzled into her hand. “Wish you hadn’t been awake at sunrise, though. M’sorry your sleep was so restless.”

“Not your fault,” he told her. “Was my brain’s.”

Rose grinned, poking her tongue out mischievously. “And here I thought your brain was so superior.”

“Oi!”

“Don’t worry. I’ll wear you out tonight. You’ll sleep.” Rose was rewarded with his slack-jawed, wide-eyed stare. 

His expression morphed into the the sexiest grin she’d ever seen. “Oh, yes, Rose Tyler. I’m counting on that.” He slipped off his barstool to get closer to her, leaning in for another kiss.

“You know we’re gonna have to get ready for whatever surprise Mum has in store for us,” Rose reminded him as his lips zeroed in on their target.

“Sod the surprise,” he breathed as he tilted his head. 

After a few seconds of him teasing her with his lips and that talented tongue, Rose somehow found the willpower to lean back a bit. “Tell Mum that.”

The Doctor moaned and rested his head on her shoulder. “Guess we should get ready, then.”

***

The Doctor was taking a shower downstairs as Rose put on a warm jumper and jeans in their bedroom. As tempting as it would have been to “conserve” water by showering together, they’d decided that as it was nearly time for their surprise to arrive, they shouldn’t risk it. 

She was looking through her suitcase for some warm socks when she discovered the bag from Posh Cosmetics. Inside was the little satsuma scented bath bomb she’d purchased the Doctor.  _ Guess I never told Mum this was a gift for the Doctor. _ She looked down to the living room. She could hear that shower was off. Knowing he would be out soon, she hurried downstairs and scanned the area. She spied the stockings hanging on the mantle, and with a grin, she dropped the bath bomb into the Doctor’s, just as the bathroom door opened.

“Oi there, Rose Tyler! You’re not snooping in the Christmas gifts, are you?” He was dressed in a colorful jumper and jeans that showcased his bum nicely.

“Says the man who likely shook all his presents as he set them out,” she countered as she got a good look at his outfit. 

“Couldn’t help it, they rattled.”

“Must admit I’m intrigued by that big tube,” she commented.

“All will be revealed soon,” he smirked, with his eyebrow cocked mischievously.

“Hey… maybe we could open them tonight. Then, I don’t know… maybe unwrap each other.” She winked at him, taking much pleasure at the slow, positively filthy smile he gave her in return.

“That would be rather naughty of us, opening gifts early,” the Doctor answered, his voice a low rumble as he drew ever closer to her.

There was a brief moment of silence as they gazed at each other, the heat and electricity building between them. Rose intended to continue this innuendo foreplay, but before she could come up with something suitably suggestive, the Doctor bolted to the window, announcing, “Do I hear jingle bells?”

“What?” Rose joined him, and together they peered out the window.

“That is an actual one-horse open sleigh,” the Doctor stated. There was a bright red sleigh, pulled by a magnificent black horse stopping at their front door. The driver wore a dark woolen jacket and a top hat. 

Rose couldn’t contain the joyful laughter bubbling up inside her. “That’s brilliant! C’mon, Doctor, grab your coat!”

***

Fifteen minutes later, bundled up in parkas, with a fluffy blanket tucked around their laps, the Doctor and Rose laughed as the driver guided the horse on a path around the pond. 

Gray clouds had overtaken the sun, and a steady cold wind blew in from the west. Rose snuggled closer to the Doctor, and he hoped she didn’t notice him shivering.  _ Part human body, _ he groused silently.

“You know, you’d be warmer if you’d put on the hat Mum got you,” Rose told him glancing down at said hat, on the seat next to him. She looked absolutely adorable in her lavender beanie, her cheeks rosy with the cold.

“It has ear flaps, Rose,” he protested, even as she placed it on his head. “Well, there goes the hair.” He sighed in mock exasperation. “You know, it’s harder to make it spiky now, with these  _ Earth _ hair products.”

“Oh, life is so difficult,” she chuckled as he pouted. Apparently the pout was appealing, since she captured his bottom lip in a brief kiss. Her lips were soft but cold. She pulled away, rubbing her nose against his. “Think you’re adjusting a bit better now, though. Even with the substandard hair products.” She snuggled into his side and that helped with the cold, even more than the ridiculous flappy hat. (But it did keep his ears warm, so he left it on. He just didn’t admit that it helped.) He enjoyed observing Rose watch the scenery go by. 

Rose giggled gleefully. “I am still in awe that Mum and Dad did all this for us. Like this… Doctor, I remember asking Mum what a one-horse open sleigh was when I was little. She explained it to me and I asked her if we could go ridin’ on one. She said ‘maybe someday’ because she knew we couldn’t afford anything like that. Could barely afford anythin’ for Christmas back then, and now look at her... I’m impressed she remembered.” 

The Doctor smiled, picturing a little Rose at Christmas, glad that this adult Rose could enjoy the things she hadn't been able to do, now that her mother had the resources.  _ Oh, Jackie’s the impressive one now. That’s gonna take a bit of time to get used to. _

“Your brow just furrowed. Bit jealous that Mum’s being all impressive?” She grinned mischievously. She knew him so well.

“No! Of course not! Okay, might be… just a little. But I’m happy for your mum. What kind of person would I be if I begrudged her that!”

“You’re plannin’ on takin’ me on a sleigh ride on some winter planet, yeah?” Rose smiled, poking her tongue out. 

“If there’s a Noellia in this universe, the horses have wings and the sleighs fly.”

“Isn’t that where the feral elves lived, Doctor? The scalping ones?”

“As long as we stay out of the northwest territory, we’ll be fine. I’m not puttin’ this coif in danger,” he assured her. He glanced up to notice that the sleigh driver was giving them a curious look. Rose had also noticed, and both of them burst out laughing.

“He’s such a joker,” Rose told the driver.

***

It was quite possibly one of the most perfect afternoons Rose had ever spent with the Doctor in any incarnation. Despite the lack of alien threats, they managed to get some running in, as they engaged in a huge snowball fight after their ride around the lake. They decided Rose’s parents must have planned for just about every winter activity, doubting that a Torchwood safe house would be outfitted with new sleds. 

After a while they came back in and heated up potato soup they found in the refrigerator. Snuggling on the sofa under the tartan blanket after lunch, they dozed off together, waking when the western windows shined with weak sunset light, turning the snow pale pink. After admiring the view, Rose wandered over to the Christmas tree and sat down on the floor next to it. She picked up a gift with her name on it and shook it. 

“Oi, there you go again!” the Doctor warned, joining her on the floor. “Do not open till Christmas, says it right there…”

“We could each open one,” she sing-songed. “C’mon, it’s practically Christmas, for all intents and purposes.”

The Doctor snorted. “That’s your argument,  _ for all intents and purposes _ ?”

She raised up on her knees, leaning into him. “Maybe this would be more persuasive.” She captured his bottom lip between hers. The Doctor reciprocated enthusiastically until they both needed to breathe. “Open a gift each?” she asked breathlessly.

The Doctor panted, “As long as you get to be one of my gifts, we can unwrap them all.” 

“Deal.”

“I go first,” he told her, and Rose laughed at his eager smile. Looking back at the gifts, Rose selected a rectangular box wrapped with gold paper. He happily accepted it, tearing into the paper like Tony would likely do tomorrow morning. 

***

The Doctor glanced at Rose, who watched his reaction with a bit of trepidation. A slow smile spread across his face as he removed a striped scarf from the box. It was long, folded several times. He laughed joyfully, wrapping it around his neck once. There was still an immense amount of scarf hanging down. 

“You like it?” she asked.

“Oh, Rose, did I ever show you the scarf I had? It’s brilliant.” He wrapped it around his neck again and then looped it over Rose. 

“You had a scarf like this?”

“Another me wore it. Incredibly long, just like this. Bit naff, but so was I. Where did you find this?”

“I made it,” Rose confessed. The Doctor’s eyes widened at this revelation. “I...had some panic attacks when I first got here. Mum took up knitting because she wanted to try to make things for the baby. So I tried it too. I realized concentratin’ on the stitches got me out of my own head before I could have an attack.”

“Oh, Rose, I’m so sorry…”

“You’ve nothin’ to apologize for. I worked through it. Wasn’t very good at knittin’, really could only make rows. Then the rows became a scarf. I ran out of one color of yarn and added another, and another, until it became ridiculously long. I didn’t want to start somethin’ new. I guess I got the idea it was for you, and I’d give it to you someday.” She chuckled, but her eyes filled with tears. “Just don’t expect me to make anythin’ hard. Not sure the skill stuck.”

He wrapped her in an embrace. “Rose Tyler, you never cease to amaze me. I love you. And I love this scarf. It’s like havin’ a bit of  _ me  _ back.” He kissed her, funneling all the adoration he could into it. 

When they broke apart, Rose murmured, “M’ glad you love it, my Doctor.”

He rubbed his nose against hers. “Want to open one of yours?” 

“I  _ have _ been wonderin’ about that big tube,” she confided.

He took a deep breath and nodded, surprised at how nervous he was as he anticipated her reaction. Handing her the tube, he smiled, hoping he looked calm about the whole thing. 

Rose’s eyebrow arched. “Somethin’ botherin’ you?”

“Nope,” he said, popping the p. “Not anxious at all.”

“Okay....” Looking as though she didn’t quite believe him, Rose removed the green ribbon then opened the end of the tube. She peered in, then carefully extracted the large sheet of rolled up paper. “What is this?” Laying it out flat on the floor, she examined it carefully, long enough for the Doctor’s anxiety to ramp up another notch. “Are those constellations?”

“Yes,” he answered. “Looks like we gave each other handmade gifts. I’ve been mapping the stars. See…I’ve done some research and this universe has a Rose Nebula, isn’t that amazing… and right here, is... erm… the Medusa Cascade. Just a few degrees off of the location in the prime universe, but it’s the same cluster.”

“You drew this,” she gasped. 

“I haven’t been sleeping well,” he confessed. “So… I’d star gaze in your parents’ back garden. I started bringing a notebook and I recorded what I could see. Then it occurred to me that we should have a map. You know...so we can plan our travels someday. The Doctor and Rose Tyler in the TARDIS…”

“As it should be,” Rose finished, her voice breaking as she spoke. “Doctor, it’s gorgeous. I love it. You did a beautiful job drawing it, but what it represents...oh, that’s just fantastic.” She touched the map reverently, then turned to the Doctor.

“We’re gonna get out there again, Rose,” he vowed.

“We are,” she agreed. “But right now... “ The atmosphere in the room seemed electric, as if the whole universe was holding its breath. 

“We can save the other gifts for Christmas morning. I don’t want to wait any more, Rose Tyler,” he murmured, cupping her cheek. Already he felt the first waves of arousal zinging up his spine. 

Rose kissed him as she raised up on her knees, leaning over him. In a flash, she was straddling him. The Doctor gripped her hips and pulled her down firmly onto his lap. He groaned at the feel of her. It was so much better than his dreams. 

“We’ve waited long enough. Too long,” she whispered. “I love you, my Doctor.”

“Oh, Rose,” he gasped. “I love you. Always have, always will. Forever. Let me make love to you.” 

Rose nodded and whispered “Yes.” His heart raced as she kissed him, her tongue darting out, caressing his lips. He deepened the kiss, and her tiny groan of pleasure sent a bolt of arousal straight through him. It was amazing what such a small sound could do to his resolve to go slowly.

Rose’s heart sped up as his lips caressed her neck, gently at first, but then he did something so wickedly arousing with his tongue and teeth that she cried out, arching against him. 

“Rose… upstairs now?” he panted urgently, even as his hands flexed, gripping her hips tightly. 

“Gonna have to let me up,” she laughed breathlessly. The Doctor chuckled, then groaned as she rotated her hips against him. 

“Allons-y, Rose Tyler,” he murmured huskily. 

Rose gazed at him, knowing that his desire was mirrored in her own eyes. She slid off his lap, sighing noisily at the loss of friction. She thought she might have heard a small whisper from the Doctor. She stood and extended her hand to him. He rose from the floor and they hurried up the spiral staircase, hand in hand.

Once the bed was actually in sight, the Doctor was overcome by nerves. He felt his hands trembling, and he knew Rose would feel it as well. 

“S’okay, Doctor,” she murmured, pulling him into an embrace. It was a familiar gesture that calmed him. “Perfectly us, remember?”

He captured her lips in a deep, searing kiss as his hands slid under her jumper. Rose’s hand’s weren’t idle, grasping his bum and pulling him firmly against her. A growl escaped him as the friction was nearly too much. He raised her jumper part of the way, before realizing they’d have to actually separate to achieve their goal . “Rose… can’t get your jumper off,” he mumbled, kissing her neck. 

“Can’t get it off if you’re attached to my neck,” she countered.

“Seems we’re at an impasse, then,” he chuckled. 

“On the count of three, back up.” Rose laughed. “Oh, this is so us, isn’t it?”

“Feels just about right... _ oh, blimey, Rose _ …” He broke off abruptly, surprised by Rose’s fingers, which were currently cupping him through his trousers. At least she’d managed to let go of one bum cheek. “Minx...One, two…” 

Rose pulled away. Before he could mourn the loss of her hand, he was distracted by her whipping off her jumper, the vest underneath quickly following. She flicked the button of her jeans open.

This spurred the Doctor into action. He was nothing if not speedily efficient, quickly removing his own sweater and t-shirt. She was stepping out of her jeans as he was trying to remove his. Distracted by the sight of Rose, gorgeous in a matching blue bra and knicker set, he stumbled backwards and plopped down on the bed. “Rose, you are so beautiful.” He scooted so that he sat with his back against the headboard, reaching out to Rose.

She entwined their fingers. “Want to lie down with me?”

“Can we… like this? I want to… hold you...embrace you… this time,” he stammered, not sure if what he wanted was coming across at all.

Rose smiled then and he knew she understood. She climbed onto the bed, straddling him like she’d done downstairs, slipping her arms around his neck. He pulled her into a tight hug. “I love you,” she murmured in his ear. “I love feeling your skin against mine.”

“Rose, I can feel your heartbeat against mine… it’s like having two hearts again,” he sighed. She squeezed him closer.

“Better with two,” she murmured. 

“Better with you.” He felt her smiling against his neck, felt her moving restlessly in his lap. It was time to move things along. His fingers fumbled with the back of her bra, searching.

“Hooks in the front.” She leaned back enough for him to glide his hands around her torso, stopping to cup and tease her breasts through the lace of her bra. Gasping, she arched into his hands as her hips moved against him. The Doctor skimmed a finger over the clasp, then undid it. The bra fell open, and she was bared to him at long last, her skin flushed. 

“Pink and yellow,” he sighed, then his mouth replaced his caressing fingers. He could feel her heart rate speeding up under his fingers. His hips arched needfully as she moved in his lap, setting up a rhythm against him. The cloth between them was becoming a maddening obstacle. He squeezed his eyes shut tight. 

“Doctor, need you.”

The desperation in her voice went straight through him, and he groaned out, “Oh, yes…” Suddenly she pushed away from him, and he whimpered at the loss. Opening his eyes, he saw her sliding her knickers off. He gaped at the sight of her, so very bare, and right there in front of him.  _ Not a dream. So beautiful. Rassilon, the sight of her… _ It suddenly occurred to him to remove his boxer briefs, so he lifted his hips. In a flash, Rose was there, sliding her fingers under the elastic, taking matters into her own hands. Taking  _ him  _ into her hand stroking and squeezing, once his pants were on the floor. “Rose, Rose...not gonna last if you... “

“Now?” she panted out, straddling him again, and he could feel how ready she was for him. Then she raised up, grasping him, moaning as she took him inside. They held still for a moment, adjusting to the feeling, locked together in the most intimate of embraces. 

When they couldn’t stay still any longer, they moved together, slowly at first, trying to draw out the feeling. The slow pace didn’t last long, the sensations were so incredibly intense. “You are so amazing,” he gasped. “You feel...oh…”

He heard her gasp his name. Feeling his control slip, and not wanting to finish before her, his fingers left her breast and slipped down to where they were joined.

Rose cried out. She slid her hand into his hair, fingernails scratching lightly against his scalp, causing him to growl and buck harder into her. Feeling the first flutters of her muscles around him, Rose captured his lips in a desperate kiss, wanting to be as close as she possibly could as the pleasure overwhelmed her. She felt him arch up, hard, crying out as his own pleasure crested. 

Wrapped in an embrace, they rode out the aftershocks together, feeling their hearts race. He murmured in her ear, speaking beautiful Gallifreyan words. Even without the TARDIS there for translation, she knew what he was saying.  _ Forever. I am yours. _


	5. Chapter Five (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas morning with the Doctor and Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the story comes to an ending! (My goal was for them to open their Christmas gifts before Valentine’s Day, and I made it!) Hope you enjoyed this belated Christmas celebration for our favorite pair.

The Doctor slept deeply and dreamlessly, wrapped in Rose’s arms, for the entire night. Before falling asleep, exhausted, they’d made love two more times. They’d both suspected they’d be somewhat insatiable once they’d had their first experience and they hadn’t been wrong. It hadn’t been lost on the Doctor that being fully  _ together  _ with Rose had seemingly cured his insomnia.

Now, in the weak gray early morning light, they lay panting, the Doctor collapsed against Rose’s warm, soft body, her legs still wrapped around his waist. “Happy Christmas, Rose Tyler,” he announced cheerfully, making her laugh. 

“Happy Christmas,” she answered brightly. “Think maybe we have some gifts to open, yeah?”

“Nah, got the best gift I could’ve ever gotten, last night, with you in my arms.” They rolled to their side. 

Rose cupped the Doctor’s cheek gently. “You’re tellin’ me you don’t care about the gifts with your name on ‘em, under that Christmas tree downstairs?”

The Doctor laughed, dramatically throwing back the duvet. Rose appreciated the view as he rolled out of bed. “Where’s my jim-jams? It’s present time!”

***

Christmas morning was a roaring success. The Doctor opened an envelope with a gift card to his favorite restaurant (the one that served the amazing banana bread at breakfast) but the most popular gift was the key fob Rose had liberated from Torchwood.

“Pete knows you’re giving me this?” he asked, his eyebrow arched.

“Yup,” she popped the p, imitating him. “You’re officially a technical consultant, with a level 5 clearance. So, yeah, he knows.”

He swept her into a joyous embrace, laughing. “Between this and the Mergalkic tech, I am so much more hopeful that the shatterfry unit’ll work. You know what that means…”

“Time and space are ours?”

“Next stop, anywhere.”

Their enthusiastic celebration very nearly derailed their gift exchange.

Rose opened her rattling box, giving the Doctor a confused look after seeing the random bits and bobs in it. The confusion turned to happy tears as he explained, “I would see things in little shops… you know I can’t resist those… and on asteroid bazaars. They’d remind me of you, and even though I knew… I knew I couldn’t get to you, I'd buy them anyway, hopin’ that maybe someday…” He wiped his own eyes. “Anyway, I hid them after Donna came across the box I was storin’ them in. I didn’t want to explain why I had them… but she knew. She always knew.”

“Oh, Doctor,” she whispered, kissing his temple. 

“When I became… me… I remembered where I hid the box and I nicked it from myself, I suppose. And… here.”

Rose pulled a silver chain out and held it up. It sparkled in the fairy lights. “This is gorgeous,” she said.

“It looks like silver but it’s really Grazzillium. Much more sturdy. Unbreakable. I pictured your TARDIS key hanging from it.”

“I love that,” she smiled. “Gonna put it right on there, after I look at my goodies.” Together they explored the contents of the box, the Doctor telling her a bit about the planet he found each trinket on. There were musical alien sea urchin shells that played a tune that sounded suspiciously like that great Earth ballad  _ Toxic _ when they were put together, which caused them to guffaw. An advanced digital picture frame instantly downloaded photos from her phone. “We can take the pictures off your old phone, too, the ones of you and your first me and Jack. I know you’ve kept a charge on that phone so you can preserve the pictures.”

“I couldn’t get them to download on a computer here. That’ll be wonderful.” A thought crossed her mind, and she chuckled. “Sure you won’t be too jealous of yourself, if I have photos of the blue-eyed you around our house?”

“Oh, I imagine there might be a twinge here and there,” he conceded.

“It’s still you, you know. No matter what. One heart, big ears, blue eyes or brown… you’re my Doctor.”

He beamed. Then his eyes widened. “Around  _ our _ house, you say?”

“Think we need a place of our own. Maybe we could put up with the carpets and walls and doors until the TARDIS is ready?” As she spoke the words, she realized she was slightly anxious to put that thought out there.

“I think that’s brilliant,” he proclaimed. 

“Not gonna die from a mortgage, then?” she asked, only half joking.

“I don’t think this me is afraid of mortgages. Carpets, maybe…”

Laughing, she silenced his ramble with a kiss.

Later on, they snuggled on the couch, his new scarf draped around them. They were half-dozing until Rose sat upright suddenly. “Oh, I almost forgot,” she mumbled, hopping up to hurry across the room to the stockings. “Somethin’ in your stockin’.”

“Oh, Rose, I didn’t think of stocking stuffers. I’m so sorry…”

She plopped down next to him, dropping the stocking in his lap. “Next year,” she assured him. “Now… see what’s in there!”

He saw the general shape of the contents bulging out the toe. “Rose, I think I might know…” He trailed off, reaching in. “It’s wrapped in plastic?” He pulled out the spherical object. “Satsuma scented bath bomb?” He burst out laughing.

“See, that’s the way Christmas always goes. You open all the presents, and what’s always left?”

They said the last together: “A stupid ol’ satsuma.”

“Wasn’t intendin’ for you to use that by yourself, by the way,” Rose revealed, smirking.

“Mmmm… naughty and nice, I like it. Much better than a lump of coal in the stocking, any ol’ day.”

“Allons-y, Doctor,” Rose said, winking. 

“Not gonna turn down that invitation…” He grabbed her hand and they ran the short distance to the bathroom together.

***

A bit later, after the water in the claw foot tub had gotten too cold, they emerged, satsuma-scented and very pleased with themselves. 

As they put together a late Christmas breakfast (stopping periodically for quick snuggles and snogs) Rose’s phone buzzed with a text.

“From Mum and Dad,” she announced. “They say Happy Christmas and are wonderin’ how we’re doin’.” The Doctor came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“Well… without goin’ into any detail,” he began. Rose burst out laughing.

“Remember, Mum was hopin’ the details would happen,” she snickered.

“I...don’t know what to do with that information, Rose.” She laughed even harder. “Tell her…”

He trailed off, thinking of them, finally  _ together,  _ thinking of the future they were starting to plan.

“What, Doctor?”

“Tell her we’re fantastic. Brilliant. Molto bene. And… that this has been a dream come true.”

And after taking a quick photo of the two of them beaming, that’s exactly what Rose told her.

***

Back at the Tyler estate, there was much rejoicing.

  
  
  
  



End file.
